Into My Heart
by IsisIzabel
Summary: *PERMANENT HIATUS* A Baywatch Hawaii Fic. Kekoa's friend Max Stiler returns to Hawaii and joins the Baywatch team, while falling in love with Jason.
1. Hero

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 1: Hero

*~*~*~*

Kekoa eyed the sand cautiously. Her brown eyes scanned the area. Zero action was leaving her with a restless feeling in her stomach. She looked over at Sarah's tower and waved her can in the air. Sarah replied back with a similar gesture. A loud noise from the water caught her attention.

She climbed to her feet, shielding her eyes from the mid-day sun. A group of teenagers, probably cutting, were splashing around in the water. She couldn't tell if they were playing or distress. She looked over at Sarah to see if she was worried, but Sarah was helping an elderly couple with their problem.

Kekoa turned back to water. Wait. There had been six kids, now there were five. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized one was gone. She grabbed her rescue can and raced across the sand. Crashing into the water, she felt the pull of the current. It was a lot stronger than yesterday, so strong, in fact, she was struggling. She grabbed the nearest boy who grabbed her desperately. "Where's your friend?" she yelled.

"Help me!" he screamed, the other four were trying to get to her. Removing the strap, she pushed the can into his arms. "Wait here!"

She dove under the water; sand swirled into her vision. Finally, as she was running out of air, she spotted a figure lying on the bottom. Adrenaline kicking in, she forced her way to the bottom. She retrieved the girl and fought her way to the surface.

Drawing in a huge breath, she turned and saw Sarah taking in a panicked girl.

"Where's back up?" she yelled above the other four people screaming. Two clung to her rescue can, the other two were slipping below the surface and bobbing back up every few seconds. No sign of help was around.

"There was an explosion on the docks, everyone's there. They'll try and get here soon," Sarah gasped.

Kekoa groaned inwardly. There was no way they could pull this off. She glanced down at the girl in her arms. With a stab of fear, she noticed she wasn't breathing. Sarah and Kekoa reached the beach together. Sarah deposited her victim on the sand and ran back out for another. Kekoa began CPR. As she did the compressions she saw Sarah being mobbed by the four kids. She wanted to scream in frustration.

She pressed her lips together, silently counting to fifteen. She heard a shout as Sarah was pulled under.

__

Please, God… she prayed, breathing into the girl's mouth.

She looked up as someone ran past. A blur of dirty blond hair and a bikini. The woman ran to the water and swam purposefully towards the distressed swimmers. The girl beneath Kekoa coughed and sputtered. She blinked rapidly.

"I'll be right back!" Kekoa called behind her, already off her feet and going towards the water. She passed Sarah on her way out, and saw the other girl in the water towing in a victim. She instantly knew who the girl was.

Max Stiler. Max had left two years ago, and now she was back. She was Kekoa's childhood best friend, and the two were close right up until she left. No time for catching up now.

Kekoa grabbed a victim and began to swim back. She noted Jason and JD were in the water as well, ready to get the remaining two. Once everyone was on shore, Kekoa helped load the girl who she found at the bottom of the ocean, onto the ambulance. JD, Jason, and Sarah all stood behind her.

"That was too close," she said aloud without turning around.

"We're so short lately. With five quitting last week and two trainees dropping out yesterday, we're so tight," Sarah replied. "But thanks to—What's your name?"

Kekoa turned and saw Jason, JD, and Sarah looking expectantly at Max who had now changed into a pair of short denim shorts.

Max grinned at Kekoa. "I leave for two years and you get into trouble the minute I show up."

"Trouble follows you," Kekoa said smiling back.

"You two know each other?" JD guessed.

"Max Stiler, meet JD Darius, Jason Ioane, and Sarah Murphy," Kekoa introduced. "Max and I go way back."

"Yeah, ever since first grade when Dominic Ruttler stole your kickball," Max supplied.

"And you knocked him over and made him cry until he gave it back," Kekoa finished, laughing. "When did you get in?"

"This morning, actually," Max replied. She offered a limp smile. "Apparently just in time, too."

Kekoa smiled wryly.

"I better get back to my water," Sarah replied. "Nice meeting you, Max."

Max smiled warmly. "Ditto." She turned to Jason and JD, "I guess I should leave you guys to your work."

"Come over for dinner tonight. I know my mother would love to see you." Kekoa offered, her face looking hopeful.

"Actually, I have a lot of unpacking to do. Can I take a raincheck?" Max asked.

A shout came from a mother further down the beach. Her child, about four, was waving his hand around; a small crab held it fast.

Kekoa groaned. "I better go…Call me?"

"OK!" Max yelled as Kekoa ran across the sand. She turned to both guys and offered a dazzling smile. Max said as she eyed Jason. "Are you always this quiet?"

Jason looked startled. He gave her a weird smile. "We better get back to headquarters, our shift is almost up," he said to JD. He looked into Max's eyes. "Can we give you a lift somewhere?"

Max smiled. "Do you mind?"

Jason's brown eyes sparkled in the light. "Not at all. We just have to drop off the truck first."

"Cool," Max said. She looked back at Kekoa who was holding the little boy's hand. Shaking her head, she followed JD and Jason to the truck. She sat between them on the way across the sand. Once they reached Baywatch Headquarters, Jason and JD handed the keys to two new people who jumped in and took off.

"Um, we have to change first," Jason said to Max. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Nope," Max said. She looked out at the water. "In fact, I think I'll go down to the shore. Just yell when you're ready."

"OK," Jason agreed, heading off with JD. He watched her retreat to the shore where she waved to a small child playing in the sand.

JD hit his side. "Someone's got a crush."

Jason snorted. "I just met her."

"Since when has that stopped you?" JD laughed, ducking into the locker room before Jason could respond. Jason changed quickly and grabbed his bag. "See you later, man," he called to JD. JD nodded in response.

Jason stepped outside and looked around for Max. He noticed her with two men. Both were trying to win her attention and Max just laughed. Jason felt something twist in his stomach as he watched the threesome.

He could see why they were attracted to her. She was beautiful. Dirty blond hair that fell in loose waves to her shoulders, deep blue eyes, and the best body he'd seen on a girl in a long time. He began to walk across the sand to her. She spotted him and her eyes lit up. She excused herself and ran at him, full force.

He paused, shocked by her boldness. She threw herself into his arms and whispered, "Kiss me."

Needing no other urging, he pressed his mouth against hers. He pulled her tighter to get a better grip and her legs tightened around his torso. She pulled away and he set her down. She looked into his eyes.

"Are those two guys gone?" she asked.

He casually looked behind her. The two guys were hitting on another girl. "Yeah."

Max sighed. "Sorry about that. They kept hitting on me, so I said I was waiting for my boyfriend. I thought they'd leave, but they hung around."

Jason nodded. "OK." He shook his head, still a bit dazed. "Ready to go?"

Max laughed. "More than you'll ever know." As they began to walk back, Max slid her hand into Jason's. He looked at her with surprise.

"In case they look over," she assured him. When they got to the Jeep, Jason held open her door and she jumped in. He slid behind the wheel and turned on the ignition.

"Ugh!" Max cried. "What is it with guys? The more muscles, the less brains?" She looked over Jason. "Well, I guess you're an exception."

Jason felt himself begin to blush. He never felt this weird around women. He was usually the confident one, not the one trying to stop blushing. The rest of the way to Max's apartment was her giving directions and their casual chatter. Jason stopped at her building.

"Thanks for the ride, Jason," she said getting out. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," he replied, waving to her. He watched her go through the double doors to the apartment and disappear. He went to put his jeep in reverse and noticed her sunglasses on the seat. Putting the jeep back into park, he got out. He opened the doors to see Max with a bewildered expression on her face, in front of a pile of boxes.

"Max?" he said softly. She turned and gave him a strained smile.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You left your sunglasses," he said, holding them out. She rolled her eyes and took them.

"Thanks," she replied. She turned back to the boxes and a frown creased her forehead.

"Problem?" he wondered.

Max glanced at him, then apprehensively at the mound of cardboard. "The movers were early, and they left all my stuff here. So now I get to haul it upstairs."

"Which floor?" he asked letting out a long breath. He'd already made up his mind to help her carry all this upstairs.

She looked at him sheepishly. "The top level. I'm in Penthouse 3." 

Jason laughed. He grabbed a box. "So let's go."


	2. Only In My Dreams

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 2: Only In My Dreams

*~*~*~*

Her face lit up and she grabbed a box as well. They boarded the elevator and within an hour, lugged all of her belongings upstairs. Once done, they sank onto the floor, surrounded by the boxes.

Max giggled as she leaned against a nearby box. "Thanks, Jason. You didn't have to do this."

He brushed the comment off with a shrug. "I didn't mind. All I was going to do was go to the gym, but this was a good workout." He watched as she picked at a piece of fuzz on the two-inch thick white carpet. "Besides, I don't mind the company either."

Max looked up into his face with a slight grin. Her eyes traveled to his lips and she leaned over. Jason braced himself for her lips on his once again, but felt nothing.

"Thanks for the help," she whispered softly in his ear. Sensing he was slightly disappointed, she kissed his cheek. She jumped to her feet. "I'm starving."

Jason shook his head. "I know this little restaurant by the ocean. Interested?"

"Definitely," she agreed. She looked down at her bikini and shorts. "I think I'm gonna go change first."

Jason nodded. He watched as she disappeared into the back hallway. A few minutes later she came out wearing a gray tank top with spaghetti straps and another pair of denim shorts. Her tanned legs disappeared into a simple pair of sneakers. She leaned over and grabbed her purse and pulled out a handful of money. She caught his looked and shook her head. "My treat," she said.

Jason looked at her. "It's OK, I asked you out."

Max sighed and placed her left hand on her hip. "Oh, come on. I really don't mind." She walked over to him and tugged on his red T-shirt. She smiled coyly up at his handsome face. "Please, Jason?" she begged, sticking out her bottom lip a little.

Jason shut his eyes and groaned. "Fine."

Max grinned and lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on his mouth. "Thanks!" She grabbed her keys. "I'm driving!" With that she pulled him out the door. Once outside in the sunlight, Max led him to her black BMW convertible.

Jason stared in awe at the car. "Nice wheels."

Max shifted on her other foot uncomfortably. "It's OK. Let's go." They both climbed in. The wind tore through their hair as they coasted down the road. Once at the place, Max tied her hair back in a messy bun.

They both enjoyed a quiet meal, talking briefly about their childhood. Jason finally asked the question she'd been afraid he'd ask.

"Where do you work?"

Max swallowed her soda harshly, coughing a bit. "I, um, actually…I'm not working right now."

Jason whistled. "How'd you get that car and penthouse—they're awesome."

Max looked down and played with her napkin.

"Max?" Jason prompted. He leaned forward. "What?"

"I'll probably get a job on the water," she said finally.

Jason sensed something was up, but he remained silent. He figured she was trying to change the subject, so he went along with it. "You were great out there today. I take it you've done some lifeguarding before?"

Max felt the tension drain from her body as she relaxed visibly. "Yeah. I used to work over on Oahu until I turned nineteen. Then I took off to New York."

"Why'd you leave?" he asked.

Another bad question. She picked her words carefully, as if she was walking on eggshells. "I needed to get away."

Jason was beginning to feel frustrated. Every time he asked a question, she got all nervous. He was curious, who wouldn't be? But clearly she was still healing from something and she needed time. He decided to change the subject before she got up and left. "So you're what? Twenty-one?" he guessed. He was twenty-three. Not a huge difference.

"No, I'm twenty. I'll be twenty-one next month," Max said slowly.

Silence again. An idea hit Jason full force in the head. "Why not come and work at Baywatch?"

Max's head shot up. A smile crossed her face. "That'd be cool."

Jason nodded encouragingly. She was finally perking up. "We're really short right now, I know Sean would take you. Just go through recheck."

The waitress appeared with their check and Jason instinctively reached for it. Max slapped his hand away playfully. "I meant it—I'm paying."

Jason leaned back in his chair and watched her. She paid the bill and they left. Once at her car, Max paused before unlocking the doors. She looked Jason in the eye. "I didn't mean to offend you, if I did. I mean, I know I seem all secretive, but I just still have a lot of things I need to work out. That's one of the reasons I came home"

Jason stared right back, his gaze never breaking. "I totally respect that. But if you need someone, I'm here." Where did that come from? He just met the girl.

Max shifted her position and looked down at the gravel before meeting his gaze once more. "I like you, Jason. A lot, in fact." He didn't say a word, sensing more was coming. "I'm just unsure of where this could be going."

"'This?'" he asked, wanting clarification.

"Us," she replied. "I want there to be an us—"

"So do I," he said before he knew it. What was going on? How could he feel so close to someone he had just met a few hours ago?

__

Maya.

The name sprung into his head so quickly, he felt like he was back on the beach watching Maya play volleyball for the first time. But it was Max instead of Maya he saw. Max gracefully leaping into the air, Max taking him to dinner, Max making love to him.

"Jason, I'm not sure I know what I'm doing right now. I just know I have this attraction to you I can't ignore," she replied. Then she said, after a beat, "Even if I could ignore it, I don't know if I would want to." She rolled her eyes and sighed, raking a hand through her tousled blond locks. "God, this is so not me. I never go off like this." She gave Jason a sideways glance. "There's something about you…" She trailed off and looked away.

Without another word, Max got into the fancy car and watched as Jason got in. Neither said a word all the way back to her place. Once there, Jason got out and began to go to his vehicle. He stopped when he realized Max was following him. He leaned against his door and looked down at her. 

Looking in her eyes, he saw the mixture of desire, lust, and pain. Whoever the last guy was messed her up really bad. Jason touched her smooth cheek with on large hand, nearly covering the entire left side of her face. She shut her eyes and leaned into him. Speaking without words, their lips met. It wasn't the playful kiss they shared earlier on the beach, or the quick one in her apartment. This one meant something. It was gentle and sweet, but definitely not without heat.

Max pulled back and lifted her hands to Jason's face. A tear slid down her cheek and he reached up to brush it away. Max smiled through watery eyes. "Thank you, Jason."

He nodded and watched as she walked away from him. She reached the door to the building and looked back with one last, fleeting grin. He sighed and got in his jeep. He could already tell this girl was going to change his life.


	3. Forever Friends

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 3: Forever Friends

*~*~*~*

Several hours later, Max heard a knock on her door. She pulled it open and Kekoa stood there with JD. "Hey," she said with surprise. "Where'd you know to find me?"

"I called JD and Jason gave me directions," Kekoa replied, stepping into the room and pulling JD along. "Jason had plans, so I told JD you probably wouldn't mind him coming along for the ride."

Max came into the room and waved a hand. "I don't mind." She plopped down on the sofa. Kekoa came over beside Max, curling her tanned legs underneath of her. JD sat in the armchair facing them.

"So how do you like Hawaii?" he asked.

Max smiled gently. "I grew up here—but it's nice to be home," she said. She looked at Kekoa. "Want anything to drink?"

"Coke," Kekoa replied.

"Diet?" Max asked.

Kekoa gave her a look and Max laughed. She went to the refrigerator and came back with a non-diet drink. Max shook the can roughly and placed her finger on the top. She arched her eyebrows suggestively to JD who laughed as Kekoa yelped in protest. Max tossed back her head and laughed. She set the drink on the table beside her. Kekoa grimaced and threw a pillow at her head. Max caught it and held it. Kekoa grabbed another pillow and they simultaneously threw them at JD. He cried out in surprise. Kekoa and Max slapped hands and laughed.

"Two on one isn't fair," JD started.

"Oh, you big baby," Max said nonchalantly. Kekoa gave him a puppy face and sat on his lap. She kissed his cheek.

JD sighed and relaxed. He turned to Max. "So Kekoa said you just got back. Where from?"

"Manhattan, actually," Max responded.

"I tried your Manhattan line," Kekoa exclaimed, turning to Max with a hurt look. "Ignoring me?"

"No!" Max quickly disagreed, shaking her head vehemently. "I changed my number once I got there." She opened her soda and took a long swallow. "I wasn't ready to be found."

"Found?" JD looked completely clueless.

Kekoa shushed him. "I get that. But not even me?"

Max bit her lower lip. "It wasn't you, K. I just couldn't risk him knowing."

Kekoa nodded in understanding. JD looked lost and bewildered. "Him who?"

Max and Kekoa exchanged uneasy glances.

"Are you two speaking in a nonverbal code?" he demanded. He looked slightly annoyed, but Kekoa gave him another look and he quieted down. 

The room drifted into a valley of silence. Max coughed, sorely noting how it rang through the apartment.

"Sorry about ditching you with Jason today," JD said, breaking the tension.

"You what?" Kekoa asked, looking him in the eye. She turned back to Max. "You were with Jason?"

"Something wrong with that?" Max said defensively.

"No, no!" Kekoa amended. "Jason's a great guy. Really. Did you two do OK together?"

Max frowned. "I'm a big girl, K. I take care of myself."

Kekoa sighed and looked slightly distressed. "That came out wrong. I mean, did you two get along?" Kekoa drew in a deep breath and rolled her eyes, laughing softly. "Maybe I should just stop."

Max and JD nodded. Max rolled her eyes. She looked at Kekoa and laughed under her breath. "He's a sweetie. I like him."

Kekoa raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Max flopped back as Kekoa and JD laughed at her red face. "I didn't mean…"

"Sure you didn't," JD smirked.

Max glared at him and then tossed Kekoa a haughty look. "Next time don't invite the boy-toy."

Kekoa laughed at JD's shocked expression. She smiled at Max, though. "Yeah, but he's so cute."

Both women laughed as JD's face turned an unusual shade of crimson.

It was past one in the morning when Max looked at a clock. "I'm beat," she said aloud.

JD yawned. The phone rang beside Kekoa, who was now lying on the couch with Max. She gave Max a shrug who nodded for her to pick it up. She lifted it gracefully. "Hello? Oh, hey, Jason." Max perked up almost immediately. "Yeah…Yeah…OK, here he is," she said, handing the phone to JD.

Max felt something in her flutter at the mention of Jason. She watched JD's brow furrow in thought.

"So, Carrie's there?" he said.

Max was caught off-guard. Who was Carrie? Something flipped in her stomach and she felt ill. So, Jason truly was just like the rest—a cheating, lying jerk. And he actually had the nerve to call JD and tell him he had a girl over while JD was sitting across from her? She listened in on the rest of the conversation.

"OK. Yeah, I might be home in a little while. I don't know. But at least I won't be shocked when I see her there tomorrow morning," JD laughed. "OK, man. Bye." He hung up the phone.

Max stood quickly. Kekoa and JD stood up too. 

"I'm just…Really tired," Max said weakly. "You guys mind?"

Kekoa gave her a confused look. "No, it's cool. We'll catch up later. Jason said something about you trying for a spot at Baywatch?"

Max winced at the mention of Jason. "Yeah. I'll see you then, OK?"

Kekoa nodded. She leaned over to Max and hugged her. "It's good to have you home," she whispered.

"Nice meeting you, Max," JD called as Kekoa pulled him back out the door.

Max sighed and grabbed a pillow. She curled into a small ball on the couch and let a tear fall down her cheek. _So much for love at first sight._


	4. Sweet Misery

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 4: Sweet Misery

*~*~*~*

The next morning, Max woke up and went to Baywatch, still planning on going through with getting this job. She wouldn't let a fluke with some inconsequential guy mess up her life. She loved the water, she loved lifeguarding, and she could put up with Jason if necessary.

Last night she had somehow managed to convince herself Jason didn't matter. He was a pothole in her road of life. OK, bad analogy, but it allowed her to sleep for an hour.

She opened the door and saw Jason talking to a brunette. He was laughing and smiling. Jealousy stabbed Max's stomach like an icy knife. Jason finally saw Max and excused himself from the girl. He was grinning as he came over to her.

Max braced herself, locking her jaw. Jason lightly touched her waist as he came to stand in front of her. Max lifted cool, uncompassionate eyes to him.

"Hey," he said warmly. "How was your night?"

"Probably less eventful than yours," Max retorted. A smile of satisfaction crossed her face as Jason fumbled for something to say. "Loss of words?" she snapped. "How about, 'It was fun, but hey, you're just another girl to me.' Sound about right?"

Jason drew back as if she'd slapped him. She wanted to. She didn't know why, but Jason had seemed different. And the fact that he had managed to break through part of the shell she had so carefully constructed was really bugging her.

Yeah, well, her track record with men wasn't that great, so why should he be different?

"Look, Max," he began. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm lost." He stepped closer and tried to get her to meet his eyes. "Something happened yesterday—you can't deny it anymore than I can."

Max looked up, tears in her eyes. She sniffed and leaned away from him. "I thought so, too."

Jason spread his hands wide. "Then what's the problem?"

Max pulled herself up straight, squaring her shoulders. "Go cry to Carrie." With that she spun on her heel and stalked into Sean's office. 

She knocked on the door, hoping he'd open it quickly before Jason had time to come over and try to talk to her again. Luckily, a man pulled open the door. He smiled brightly. "You must be Max. Kekoa, JD, and Jason all told me you'd be by. Come on in."

Max smiled graciously and entered the room. She shut the door behind her. Sean motioned for her to sit on the couch.

Sean glanced at a file on his desk. "I had your résumé sent over from Tower Bay. Pretty impressive."

Max tried not to smile. "Thank you."

Sean set down the papers and looked her in the eye. "I'll be straight with you, we need the help. If it weren't against policy, I'd put you on the beach right now. But regulations say you need recheck first."

Max grinned. "I know. Recheck sucks, but if it's a must then I'll do it. When can I do it?"

Sean grimaced. "That's the problem. Probably not until next month. We do recheck once a month—the beginning of the month. Our recheck was last week."

Max sighed. "Oh, OK." She went to get up. "Thanks, Sean."

"Whoa-wait." Sean got up. He smiled. "I got it."

"Huh?"

"I'll just put you with the trainees for the week," Sean replied. "They cover everything you need to know. Between Leigh, JD, Kekoa, Jason, and myself, we'll be able to tell if you're OK."

Max nodded. "When do I start?"

Sean looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes?" He gave her a reassuring smile. "There are a ton of suits in the locker room, ask Leigh or Kekoa to help you."

Max nodded and the door to Sean's office opened.

"Sean—" a blond said, but stopped as she saw Max. "Sorry," she apologized.

"No problem," he said easily. "Leigh Dyer, meet Max Stiler. Hopefully she'll be a regular this time next week."

Leigh nodded knowingly. "So you're the girl everyone's been talking up."

Max grinned. "Nice to meet ya."

Leigh handed a stack of papers to Sean. She smiled. "Letters from Jenna."

Sean groaned. "Why can't she give it up?" he grumbled.

Leigh laughed. She turned to Max. "Come on, I'll show you where to change." She led Max downstairs and showed her where her locker was and the abundance of suits the training center had stored in a closet. Once changed, she led Max back outside.

"You'll be with Kekoa and Jason on the scarab today." Leigh said, pointing to where Kekoa, Jason, and several other people were. Leigh waved and walked away.

"I can do this," Max muttered as she began her way over to the group. Kekoa waved and smiled as Max approached. Jason looked warily at her.

Max climbed on. Kekoa hugged her. "What was up last night?"

Looking at Jason, who she noted was listening, she replied, "I just needed a break."

Kekoa looked confused but Jason sighed and turned around. Kekoa shrugged and looked past Max. "Hurry up, Carrie!"

Max drew in a sharp breath. She saw a young girl with short brown hair running towards them. She noticed it was the girl Jason had been talking to earlier. She was cute, in a girl-next-door kind of way. Once on, she smiled at Max and held out a hand. "I'm Carrie. You must be Max."

Max looked at the hand as if it was ready to bite her. Lightly, she shook it. She remained silent. Carrie frowned, and went over to Jason. The two talked in quiet tones, glancing at her on occasion. Max was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

Kekoa tossed her the keys. "Let's go."

Max throttled the boat out of the dock. She took them out into the ocean, until the cliffs were specks on the horizon. Kekoa told her to stop. A boat full of people partying was about a hundred yards away. _A yacht_, Max realized.

She tried to ignore the people, but something was tugging at her insides. When Kekoa asked for someone to jump in the water, Max noticed the boat was nearing them. Probably going back in.

Max raised a hand quickly. Kekoa shrugged and Max leapt into the water as fast as she could. She huddled close to one side of the boat so the yacht people couldn't see her. The yacht paused near them. Max dared to look at them.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him.

__

Him.

The reason she left, and the reason she was terrified to come home. He was there, a blonde on one arm, a redhead on the other. He was drunk and probably couldn't see her. Jason was talking to them. Kekoa leaned over Max's side.

"Stay calm," she ordered. Max nodded, paralyzed with fear. She was shaking.

Finally, after five minutes, the yacht pulled off. Max sighed and sank under the water for a second. When she surfaced, Kekoa was eyeing her with concern. Max nodded and pursed her lips. Jason watched the exchange with curiosity. Max managed to meet his eyes; her jaw locked and eyes filled with fear. Jason looked confused. Max shook her head.

Max stared out at the water, oblivious to Jason's lecture at the other end of the boat. Her eyes remained locked on the direction the yacht had gone. _Why now_? she wondered silently. _Can my life get any worse?_


	5. Cry

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 5: Cry

*~*~*~*

The rest of the day was uneventful. Once they were done, Max went to go to her car and Carrie ran up behind her.

"Max!" she yelled.

Max paused and turned. "Yeah?"

Carrie stopped in front of her. "Look, Jason, JD, and I figured what's wrong. You think Jason and I have a thing. No way, I spent the night there because my boyfriend was drunk and I didn't want to deal with him. Jason's my friend. He was just calling JD so JD wouldn't be shocked to see me in the morning. That's happened before and I saw more of JD than I ever wanted. Really, it was all innocent. I swear to it."

Max suddenly felt deflated. She leaned against her car. "I feel like an idiot."

Carrie smiled warmly. "Jason said he'd wait down by the water for you."

Max grinned and began to walk to. "Thanks, Carrie."

She saw Jason standing, watching the sun set. She sighed and took longer strides. She stopped next to him.

"Carrie told me what happened," Max said. "I feel like a jerk." She turned to Jason. "I should've given you a chance. I'm sorry."

Jason just stared at her. "I wouldn't do that to you," he said softly. "You mean too much. I want to keep you around."

Max smiled hopefully. "So I'm forgiven?"

"I guess," Jason said playfully. He turned and stepped behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her.

Max pulled away. "I need to tell you something."

Jason looked at her with curiosity. "Is this about that yacht full of people earlier?"

Max nodded stiffly. "The guy, the drunk one, you were talking to? He's my ex."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Jason said.

"Fiancée. Todd." Max stated. She looked down. "He's the reason I ran."

"What'd he do?" Jason asked gently, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

Max blinked a few times. Her hands reached down, then paused. She squirmed slightly. "It was a bad relationship." She sat in the sand and lifted a stick, drawing irregular patterns. "It started great—he was amazing. Then," she stopped and looked at Jason. "He started hitting me."

Jason drew in a sharp breath and sat beside her. "Max—"

"No," she interrupted. "Let me finish." Max took another breath. "It started with pushing, then slapping, by the end, it was all out punching and kicking."

"How long did it last?" he asked quietly. Anger and sympathy was building inside of him. He hated thinking someone could do this to her; to any woman.

"About a year and a half," Max admitted. "I finally got the nerve to run. He left on business and I took off. I thought he'd be gone, but when I saw him today…"

Jason pulled her onto his lap and realized she was shaking. He held her as close as possible. He kissed the top of her head. "I promise, I won't let him hurt you again." He sat there with her for at least an hour, as she cried against his chest.


	6. Tell Me How You Feel

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 6: Tell Me How You Feel

*~*~*~*

__

One week later…

"You got that?" Kekoa yelled to Max as the timer to the oven buzzed obnoxiously. Max sailed past her and flipped the button. Jason tossed her an oven mitt and she pulled the casserole from the oven. She set it onto the stovetop.

JD, Jason, and Kekoa were all over for dinner at her house. They all sat and ate. Once done, Kekoa and JD were supposed to leave.

"Just go!" Max urged. "Jason and I got the dishes."

"We do?" he asked, looking skeptical.

"Yes," Max said, swatting at his arm. He caught it and pulled her onto his lap.

Kekoa eyed JD. "Maybe we should go…"

"Hey!" Max yelled as they ran out the door. She turned and kissed Jason before getting up. She pulled him with her.

She began to clean a few of the utensils they had used. She washed a large carving knife. Jason came behind her and pulled the knife from her hands, pinning her, without meaning to, against the counter, the knife pointing at her.

****

FLASHBACK

"Do you see this knife, Maxie?" Todd taunted. Max huddled against the door. Todd whipped her around and pressed the knife against her stomach. Max gasped.

"Please, Todd!" she begged.

Todd smiled sadistically. He pressed harder, the knife cut into her skin. Then he pulled away. Max clutched her stomach, blood seeping through the cracks in her slender fingers.

"Next time, I may to be so loving," Todd said without turning around as he washed the weapon. "I might kill you."

Max sank to the floor in desperation and fear.

The cut had required eighteen stitches. She's had to tell her father she'd cut herself on the knife while cleaning it. It just…slipped from hr grasp and cut her.

Yeah, right.

Max shut her eyes and pushed off the counter, nearly knocking Jason on the floor.

"Max?" he asked slowly. He set the knife down. "What?"

Max turned and lifted her shirt a bit to expose her stomach a bit. A scar ran across the left side. Jason looked at her expectantly; hoping it wasn't what he thought.

Max laughed bitterly, lowering her shirt. "Another perk to being with Todd. I forget what I did—or didn't do—, but he found it necessary to cut me."

Jason silently pulled her to him. He stroked her hair as she clutched him. He could feel her nails digging into his back through his shirt. She pulled away and looked up at him, desire burning in her eyes. He quickly lowered his mouth to hers in a fiery kiss.

The stumbled back onto the couch, Jason spread on top of Max. Max lifted Jason's shirt over his head, raking her nails across his wide chest. Jason pulled off Max's tank top, and his fingers fumbled at the clasp of her bra. That was soon discarded as well—tossed on the floor carelessly.

Jason pulled away and looked into Max's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Her response was kissing him harder.

Nearly two hours later, Jason pulled the afghan from the back of the couch around them. Max lay on top of him, curled tightly against his body.

Max giggled softly. "We never did clean up the kitchen."

Jason's low laugh rumbled beneath her. "I know," he replied. He sighed. "God, that was great."

Max laughed loudly. "Well, thanks. I do try." She glanced at the clock on the VCR. "It's almost one in the morning. And we have to get up early tomorrow for training."

Jason shook his head. "No, you do."

Max slapped his chest with her palm. "I hate you."

"Aww," Jason cooed childishly. "I love you, too."

Turning serious, Max twisted so she was facing him. "Do you really?"

"Huh?" Jason said, opening his eyes.

"Do you love me?" Max said slowly, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Jason stared at her, taking in all of her. He's been waiting for this night since the day he'd met her. But it was more than just a physical thing. He wanted her to come to him when she was upset; he wanted her around at night. He wanted to protect her. "I think I do."

Max blinked. "Really?"

Jason smirked. "What's not to love? You're smart, beautiful, intelligent, and I like having you around."

Max arched an eyebrow. "Well, then, if you like having me around—"

"Max," he said, cutting her off. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He held her face with his hands. "I love you."

Max smiled gently. "I love you, too." Jason smiled and leaned back down, and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Troubles

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 7: Troubles

*~*~*~*

Max awoke as the sun streamed in through her open window. She glanced down at Jason, wondering if she should wake him or not. She bit her lip and looked at the clock. 7:04. She had a little over an hour before she had to leave. She looked towards the kitchen—it was still a mess. She stood and stretched, realizing she was still naked. She glanced at Jason, who was now barely covered up, leaving little to the imagination. She smiled at him and tugged the corner of the blanket further up his body. She stood back and admired him for a minute.

He was amazing. Muscles bulged in his arms, his clearly defined abs showed perfectly. Max winced as she saw the scratch marks on his chest. They were shallow and would heal in a few days, but what would people at Baywatch say? Max shrugged and jogged lightly down to her room. She grabbed her suit and changed into it, loving how it worked for her figure. She knotted her hair up into a tight bun on top of her head. She rubbed an unscented moisturizer onto her tanned legs. She grabbed a change of clothes and tossed them into a bag. She went back to the living room. Jason was still asleep. She looked at the clock again. 8:13. She had to leave. 

Max leaned over and kissed Jason's mouth. It took a second, but he responded. When she pulled back, he looked up at her. Blinking like an infant coming out of sleep.

"What time is it?" he asked, breathing deeply.

"Almost quarter after eight. I have to go…" Max trailed off.

Jason shook his head and tried to pull her down with him. "No, stay here."

Max laughed and drew back. "I wish. There's food in the kitchen, help yourself. I'll be home around two. You can hang here, or whatever."

Jason nodded, already beginning to go back to sleep. Max silently stood and went for the door.

"I love you, baby," Jason called.

Max could have cried. "I love you, too, Jase."

At 2:30, Max sluggishly returned to her penthouse, collapsing in an armchair as soon as she got it. She looked around. Jason must have left earlier. She laughed incredulously as she saw the immaculate kitchen. A note lay on the table in front of her.

Max-

JD and I are supposed to go out for a bit. I'll call you around 3:00. Hope you like the kitchen. I already made reservations for you, JD, Kekoa, and me tonight. OK?

Love you.

-Jason

The phone rang shrilly beside Max. She grabbed it happily. "Jase?"

"Nope," came the harsh male voice. "Hello, sweetie."

"Todd?" Max gasped, sitting tensely on her couch. She clutched the afghan, neatly folded beside her. It still smelled like Jason. She took strength from this. Calmly, she said, "What do you want?"

"I want you, Maxie," he snapped. She could hear him laugh. "Maxie, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I just…Give me another chance."

"Look, Todd, I have a new guy," Max admitted, hoping he'd back off.

Yeah, right.

Todd exploded. "You little slut. You always were a whore."

Max clenched her teeth. "I'm hanging up, Todd." She clicked the off button. Instantaneously, the phone rang. Max stared at it. She let it ring eight times before answering with an irritated, "Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Max?" Jason's confused voice came on the line.

"Oh, God, Jason…" she winced. "I thought you were someone else."

"I'm glad I'm not that someone else. You sound about ready to kill them." She could hear JD talking in the back.

"Sorry," Max apologized. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see if you got my note. You up for dinner at six?" he asked.

"Definitely," Max replied, relieved he didn't press who she was mad at. She uncurled herself from her position and began to go to her room; she opened her closet and looked at the variety of clothes. "What kind of dinner?"

"Hold on," Jason said. She heard mumbling in the background. "Kekoa needs to talk to you when we're done." Pause. "Fairly nice…" he said mischievously.

"_Jas_-on!" Max pleaded.

"Here's Kekoa," Jason said quickly.

"Jase!" Max protested.

"Love ya, Max," he replied quickly.

"Max?" Kekoa said. "I'll be over in ten."

Click.

"Great," Max laughed into the dial tone. She hung up and sat, waiting for Kekoa.


	8. A Night To Remember

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 8: A Night To Remember

*~*~*~*

Kekoa arrived half an hour later. Max opened the door and she sailed in. Her makeup was smudged and her features tight with stress.

"What's wrong?" Max demanded as she shut the door. She leaned against it as Kekoa made her way to the couch and sank down.

Kekoa buried her face into her hand and then looked up. "I'm in trouble, Max."

Max drew in a sharp breath and walked over. She sat beside Kekoa and took her hand. "I'm sure it'll all work out—it always does. But just for the sake of conversation, what's the problem?"

When Kekoa didn't smile, Max got worried. "K, what's with the cryptic? You're scaring me."

Kekoa stood and walked to the bay window overlooking the ocean. "I'm pregnant," she replied so softly, Max thought she'd misunderstood.

Max just stared at her. "Does JD know?"

Kekoa shook her head. She leaned against the wall, tears sliding silently down her cheeks. She soundlessly slipped down the wall. The penthouse was so quiet, Max could hear the clock across the room ticking away the seconds.

Max walked over to Kekoa and offered a hand up. Kekoa climbed to her feet and Max soundlessly wrapped her arms around her friend. Kekoa trembled in her arms.

"You have to tell him," Max admonished as gently as possible.

"How did this happen?" Kekoa muttered.

Max held her at an arm length. "Do I really have to go over the birds and the bees with you?" Kekoa laughed bitterly.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" Max asked. "I can call Jason and tell him you're sick. Or I can even say I'm sick."

Kekoa shook her head. "I want to go."

Max eyed her outfit. Torn jean shorts and a halter top. "Is that appropriate for dinner?"

Kekoa laughed. "I came here to tell you what to wear and see if I can borrow something."

Max wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall to her room. She opened the door to the walk-in closet and she and Kekoa grabbed a few selections.

Kekoa finally decided on a short, red dress with spaghetti straps. It had threads of a sparkly material to accent it. It was cut low and had virtually no back. She slipped into a pair of Max's shoes (red to match) and touched up her makeup.

Max decided on a short satin, silver dress, one of her favorites. It had wide straps at the top, but was cut into a very low v-neck, exposing a bit of cleavage. She put on silver sandals.

Max finished touching up her makeup as well, and turned to Kekoa for inspection. "Well?"

Kekoa gave her a once-over. "Gorgeous. Me?" she spun in a circle.

"I like that dress on you," Max decided. "Keep it."

Kekoa smiled. "Really?" She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Where'd you get it?"

"Tiffany's," Max replied nonchalantly. Both girls had grown up in extremely wealthy families and were used to hearing designer names and high-priced stores. They frequently gave each other clothes they bought.

"My car or yours?" Max asked, once they were outside. 

Kekoa glanced around. "Yours." They giggled and walked over to the car.

Max got in and Kekoa paused by the door. She pulled something off the windshield. She opened the paper and her jaw dropped. "Max?" she said with a trembling voice.

Max leaned over the seats and poked her head out the door. "Yeah?"

Kekoa handed her the note.

**SEE YOU SOON, MAXIE.**


	9. Step To Me

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 9: Step To Me

*~*~*~*

Max gasped and balled it up. She threw it across the parking lot. It skittered underneath a car a few feet away. Kekoa spun and faced Max, her face pale. "Is that from Todd?"

"Who else calls me 'Maxie?'" Max cried desperately. "I knew this would happen!" She looked up through her fingers at Kekoa. "He called me today."

Kekoa jumped into the car and slammed her door. "Drive." She ordered.

Max started the car and peeled out of the lot, sure no one was following. She glanced at Kekoa, who looked pissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she finally said evenly.

"You seemed to be having your own problems at the time, K," Max replied tersely.

Kekoa sighed. "What do we do?" she asked. "Does Jason know about him?"

Max nodded. "I told him the day after we met." Max stopped. "I don't want Jason to know. He'll go crazy. I can handle Todd myself."

"Max!" Kekoa exclaimed. "Come on, you need help."

"No, I don't," Max replied laconically.

"Max—"

"Drop it, K," Max ordered. She turned a corner too quickly and the wheels protested with a squealing noise. Kekoa gripped the side of her door and eyed Max cautiously. Max was visibly tense, all her muscles drawn taut.

"I just want to help, Max," Kekoa said quietly. She paused, waiting for Max to explode and yell for Kekoa to leave it. But she didn't.

Instead she pulled into the restaurant parking lot and shut off the car. She looked at Kekoa. "I'm scared, K."

Kekoa pulled Max towards her in a hug. "I promise, it'll be OK."

Max finally pulled away a few seconds later. She wiped her eyes quickly. She pulled down the front visor and checked her makeup in the mirror. She scanned her eyes until she was sure everything was all right. Sighing, she looked at Kekoa who was looking at her with concern. "Let's go."

As they walked up the front walk to the restaurant, Kekoa grabbed Max's arm before she reached the door. "I still think you should tell Jason and JD. They'd want to help."

Max shook her head stubbornly. "No. I can handle this myself. Please, K, I have to. I can't let Todd run my life forever." She walked ahead and opened the door.

The light of the restaurant cast a golden hue across the room. Glasses clinked and there was a low murmur of talking. Max looked suspiciously at Kekoa. "Whose idea was this?"

Kekoa grinned knowingly. "Jason and JD kind of conspired," she admitted.

Sensing she was holding out, Max pressed for more info. "Jason and JD don't know about places like this."

Kekoa laughed softly. "OK, it was my idea, too. I suggested taking you here as a welcome home gesture and Jason and JD wanted in on the idea."

Max grinned as the truth was revealed. She turned to the maître d'. Then she paused. "Whose name is this under?"

Kekoa stepped forward. "Reservation for Tanaka."

"This way, miss," he instructed, guiding them to their table where Jason and JD sat waiting. Both rose as the women approached.

Max leaned over and kissed Jason's cheek, smiling warmly at him. He pulled out her chair and she sat, thanking the waiter as he handed them menus. Max ordered water to drink and Kekoa ordered her drink, an alcoholic one. She smirked at Max. "No alcohol for you?"

"Ha ha," Max snorted. "Make fun of the baby."

Jason and Kekoa laughed and JD glanced curiously at them. "You're not 21?" he guessed.

"I'll be 21 in a month weeks," Max supplied, sipping the water that was set in front of her.

"Aww," Jason cooed playfully. He took a long swallow of his drink.

Max eyed him and lifted an eyebrow. "You can sleep alone tonight, OK?"

JD and Kekoa laughed at the surprised look on Jason's face. They were all laughing as someone walked over to their table.

"Maxie," the voice said sweetly.

Max choked on her water and look up into Todd's face. "Todd," she managed to get out. She felt all the blood drain down her face. 

Jason immediately went to stand, but Max put a soft hand on his arm. "Jase, don't." Her voice was surprisingly steady.

Kekoa locked gazes with Todd. "Leave us alone, Todd." She tossed her raven hair over one shoulder and gave him a frigid glare.

Todd's icy tone cut into Kekoa. "I wasn't talking to you, Kekoa."

JD and Jason both stared at Todd. Finally JD looked down at the table before looking back up. "I suggest you leave."

Jason nodded. "I don't want to hear of you bothering either of them." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Todd smirked. Max was sitting there silently, her eyes locked on the tablecloth as she played with a corner of it. Her face was pale and her hands trembled slightly.

"Why, Maxie, are we scared?" he asked slowly.

"Hey, man—" Jason began, moving to get up again.

Max cut him off and jumped to her feet. She looked Todd in the eye. "You, me, outside. Now," she ordered quietly, stalking out of the room. She turned a corner once outside, noticing how not only Todd had followed, but Jason, JD, and Kekoa, too. She turned and looked Todd in the eye. "I'll say this once, so listen good." She took a calculated step closer to him. "Stay the hell away from me, Kekoa, and all of our friends. Am I making myself clear?"

Todd laughed. "I say no and your boy-toys hear pound me, right?"

Max laughed as well. "No." Her easy-going smile warped into a cruel smirk. "Lucas is still pretty pissed at what you did. I know all he needs is one call…"

Todd paled and stepped back. "Lu-Lucas?"

"Did I stutter?" Max snapped. "You killed Lexi. You think he wouldn't love to hear from me about where you are?"

Todd shook his head. He almost looked at her with awe. "So, you finally grew a backbone?"

"Miracles sometimes happen," she retorted, a surge of empowerment rushing through her veins.

Todd rolled his eyes. "And it only took twenty years."

Max squared her shoulders. "I highly suggest you back the hell off." She stepped even closer, staring directly into his eyes. "You don't control me, Todd. My puppet days are over, and I refuse to waste anymore of my time, or my friends'."

Todd nodded and slowly looked her over. He leaned his head down. "You know this isn't over, right?"

Max smiled. "Bring it on."

Todd glanced back at Jason, JD, and Kekoa. They stood as a united front behind Max. Todd shook his head with a smile. He pointed to Max. "See you later, Maxie." With that, Todd sank back into the shadows and disappeared. 

Max let out a huge breath and her legs seemed to fold beneath her, and everyone rushed to her side. "Oh, my, gosh." She looked at Kekoa with a small smile. "Did I really do that?"

Kekoa grinned proudly. "Yup. You did it, Max."

Jason looked gently at Max. "Why don't we just go home?" he suggested.

Max nodded weakly. "I left my keys inside."

Kekoa stood. "I'll get them. I'll take your car back to the penthouse, JD, come with me?"  


He nodded and hugged Max quickly before they headed.

Max looked up at Jason and wound her arms around his neck tightly, shuddering and shaking. "I have never been so scared," she admitted.

Jason held her away from and looked into her eyes. "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, Max."

Max nodded and leaned in to kiss him.


	10. Survivor

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 10: Survivor

*~*~*~*

An hour later, the four friends were sitting around Max's kitchen table, two open pizza boxes in front of them.

"So what was the Lucas and Lexi thing?" JD asked, biting into his pepperoni pizza.

Max wiped her mouth and nodded. "Lucas and Alexis Kline. Friends of my family, Kekoa's, Todd's; rich people. The Kline's were one of the wealthiest families."

"_Were_," Kekoa emphasized.

"Before I got involved with Todd, Alexis was involved with him. Lexi convinced her father to back this company—a new company Todd was beginning with his friend, London. Anyway, Lexi never told her dad it was Todd's company or he never would've backed it. Todd's father is a financial genius, Todd has none of those traits." Max explained. "So the company flops, and Mr. Kline loses nearly half of his total lifetime savings."

"Ouch," Jason winced. "But why'd he invest so much money if he didn't even know who the people were?"

Kekoa jumped in, saying, "Because Lexi's business judgments were nearly as good as her father's. If she hadn't been head over heels for Todd, she never would've invested in his stupid company. Lexi never told her father Todd was in charge of the project that sunk, so he cut her off financially. Well, for the most part. He loved Lexi and could never truly cut her off. Anyways, Todd heard she was broke and dumped Lexi—she had no money so he didn't need her."

"Wow," JD breathed. "This is so twisted." He stood up and poured himself a drink.

"It gets worse," Max admitted sadly. "When he dumped her, Lexi was pregnant with their kid. He denied it being his and called her a slut in the middle of the country club we all belonged to. Lexi killed herself a few days later."

Jason and JD stared at Kekoa and Max.

"So Lucas blames Todd?" Jason guessed.

Kekoa nodded. "Oh yeah. But after Lexi killed herself, Mr. Kline moved the family to Chicago. Lucas still hates Todd, but hasn't been able to find him."

"Why not?" JD asked. "How hard could it be?"

Max leaned back. "Todd was smart and vanished for a little while. I think Lucas knows where he is now, but he's moved on. He's never going to forget, but he's not going to kill the guy."

Jason shook his head. "When did you hook up with him?"

Max grimaced. "About six months later, right after he came back. We were never told about the baby and the real reason Lexi killed herself until the summer I left. That was one of the reasons I ran."

"Do you think he'll leave you alone?" JD asked quietly.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Max looked at Kekoa and pursed her lips. "I don't know. Maybe he'll figure I'm not worth the hassle, and he'll back off."

Jason grinned seductively. "I think you're worth it."

Max laughed, tossing her head back. She kissed him quickly on the lips.

Kekoa and JD exchanged knowing glances. Kekoa looked at the clock on the stove and yawned. It was past midnight and they all had early shifts. "We should go."

"Are you coming back with me?" JD asked.

"Sure," Kekoa replied. She looked at Jason. "Are you staying here?"

Jason glanced at Max who shrugged. "I guess I am."

Max and Jason cleaned up and half an hour later sank into Max's bed. Max curled into a fetal position and Jason maneuvered his body to fit against hers. He held her close to his side, his fingers lazily tracing a pattern on her upper arm. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Max smiled in the darkness. "Love you, too, Jase."


	11. Then The Morning Comes

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 11: Then The Morning Comes

****

Author's Note:OK, this chapter is a lot shorter than the rest, but the next one is longer, I promise!

*~*~*~*

Jason woke first the next morning; Max was sleeping soundly beside him. He looked at her, his eyes sweeping across her frame. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before pushing himself off the bed.

Max sat up slowly, groaning slightly as she stretched. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven," he replied. "Mind if I use the shower?"

Max waved a dismissive hand. "Help yourself."

"Feel like joining me?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

Max tossed a pillow at his head. "Make it a cold shower!" she yelled as he ducked into the bathroom. She sighed and leaned back in the bed.

*~*~*~*

Kekoa had to force JD out of bed that morning at 7:45. Their shifts began at 8:30. "JD!" she yelled. "Get up!"

JD sat slowly and yawned. "Yes, Mommy," he muttered.

Kekoa was a morning person and liked to be on time, JD was usually the opposite. He would lie around until the last possible second before rising. He was always telling her to slow down. He watched Kekoa rush into the bathroom and slam the door. With a groan he flipped over and staggered out of the bed.

When the quartet reached Baywatch headquarters, they were on time. Sean and Leigh were grinning across the room at each other like crazy. Finally JD said, "What's going on?"

Leigh raised her left hand, where a diamond solitaire glittered.

Kekoa and Max screamed and ran to hug her. They crowded around; looking at her ring while JD and Jason enthusiastically shook Sean's hand. The girls ran to Sean and hugged him while JD and Jason kissed Leigh's cheek. Other lifeguards came in and crowded around, too.

"This is so great!" Kekoa smiled happily, a few tears glistening in her eyes as she looked at Leigh's radiant face. "I knew this would happen eventually."

"I'm so happy for you both," Max said sincerely.

"When's the wedding?" Carrie asked quickly after hugging Leigh.

"We were thinking late September," Leigh replied. "It's usually calm around here then, so we'll be able to actually _relax_ on our honeymoon."

Finally Sean held up his hands for attention. "I hate to say this, but get to your towers!" Everyone groaned, but located their tower assignments. 


	12. Crashing Around You

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 12: Crashing Around You

*~*~*~*

Three weeks later…

At her tower, Max sat in the chair and looked at the water. No one was there yet. She waved to JD who waved a hand back. Her phone rang a second later.

"Stiler," she answered.

"Max, its K," Kekoa replied. "Watch out, there's a really strong rip today."

"Got it, thanks," Max responded. She hung up the phone and leaned back, waiting for the slow, but steady trickle of people to begin. It happened nearly an hour later.

It was almost three, when her shift ended that Max heard the scream.

She jumped to her feet, trying to determine whom the scream came from. She spotted a teenage girl waving frantically and pointing to the water. Max grabbed her rescue can and waved it in the air to JD, signaling she was going in.

She raced into the water, where a small formation of people ere clumping, their faces disgusted. Max fought her way through. "What?" she yelled.

Someone pointed to the water. It was all Max could do not to throw up. A dead, bloated, lifeless body floated face up in the water. It was drifting towards them. She lifted her can frantically into the air. Moments later, JD was by her side.

"Oh, gross!" he cried, wrinkling his nose. He turned to Max. "Go call it in."

Max nodded and began swimming back. Jason was waiting by her tower, where they were supposed to meet after work. Carly was already there, ready to take over, too.

"What's going on?" Carly asked, pointing to where JD was trying to back up everyone.

Max gasped in air, trying to wrench the picture out of her head. "There's a dead body in the water."

"What?" Jason cried. "I'll go help JD."

"With what? CPR? A little late, Jason," Carly said wryly. Jason and Max glared at her insensitivity, but Jason stayed put.

Max lifted the phone. "This is Stiler. I have a dead body off of tower 15. Request someone to…well, come and get it."

"A body?" Leigh cried into the phone. "I'll call the county morgue."

Max placed the phone back and looked at Jason, her face curled in disgust. Jason shook his head and sighed. "Maybe we should help, JD," Max said, coming down the ramp.

Jason and Max helped JD hold the curious onlookers at bay until the county people arrived and pulled the body from the water. The threesome came back to the sand and Jason waited while Max and JD collected their things.

Max waved goodbye to Carly and fell into step between JD and Jason. 

"Are we meeting Kekoa at headquarters?" she asked, twirling in a small circle.

Jason smiled at her. She was just like a little girl sometimes. He watched as she ran a bit ahead and jumped over what used to be a sandcastle. Now it was simply a large lump of wet sand. Then she trotted back to both men.

"Yeah," JD replied, looking out at the water. The sky was growing gray and clouds were rolling in quickly. "Looks like a storm."

"Fun," Max said. "I like thunderstorms. They're so cool."

"I never really liked them," Jason admitted as they rounded the corner around Baywatch Training Headquarters. He held open the door for Max and JD just as a few raindrops splashed on them.

Inside, everyone seemed frantic.

"What's going on?" Max demanded, stopping Leigh in mid-stride. 

Leigh's eyes widened. "No one told you? Two boats collided out on the water; visibility's so low, they didn't see each other until it was too late. We're organizing as many people as we can to go out there and help them. Coast Guard's on their way, but there was a fire on the other side of the island on an oil rig that needed their attention, so that's tapped out a lot of their resources. You guys in?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Max replied with she dropped her bag on the floor. She kicked it over to the couch and joined Leigh with Jason and JD falling in with her. They met Sean and a handful of others on the docks.

Since the time the first few drops had fallen, it was pouring now. Sean could barely be heard over the roar of the wind. "We'll go in two scarabs! Leigh takes one group, I'll take the other. Split it up evenly!" He leapt onto the boat and several people joined him.

Max followed Leigh, not too surprised when she saw Kekoa on Sean's boat. She had assumed that Kekoa would be there. She watched as JD and Jason boarded her boat, along with several other trainees and lifeguards.

"Leigh," Max began, her teeth chattering. She was only wearing her bathing suit, and the wind was whipping icy raindrops on her every second. She felt Jason move behind her, shielding some of the rain. "Leigh, why is this such a huge deal? I mean ships crashing, but how many people are we looking at?"

Leigh sighed. "One was a tour boat, it held about a hundred people. The other was a yacht, holding a wedding party of about fifty. One hundred and fifty people are in the water, Max. And there's only fifteen of us."

They hit a rough wave and Max fell back into Jason, who nearly lost his balance.

"Sorry," she said quickly, turning to make sure he was OK. Minutes later, they were horrified by the sight before them. People splashed weakly in the water by the dozen, spread out everywhere they looked. The back end of one boat was stuck into the air, the other barely afloat while huge waves crashed around them and the people.

Max was third in the water, followed closely by JD, Jason, and Carrie. She grabbed a rescue can from under the bench and dove in. She thrust the can into a man's arms that was weakly flailing about. She helped another woman onto the can before swimming to another flock of people.

Thankfully, they had managed to salvage a few lifeboats and people were sitting of clinging to them. To her left, Kekoa was helping an elderly man into the scarab; Sean tried to help her pull him on board.

Kekoa swam back to Max, who had just finished helping an elderly man into a lifeboat nearby. They heard a woman screaming hysterically a few feet away and they made their way to her.

"What?" Max cried.

"My baby!" she said desperately. "I left him in my room. He's still on the boat!"

"Which one?" Kekoa asked quickly.

The mother pointed to the boat that was still afloat.

"OK," Max said, reading Kekoa's mind. "We'll get him. Where is he?"

"The first level, room 17," she pleaded. "Get him!"

Max and Kekoa took long strokes, pulling themselves to the boat. Miraculously, a rope hung down the side of the boat. The sea threatened to tilt the boat at every angle but a normal one. Max grabbed the rope and began to pull herself up onto the deck.

She didn't anticipate how slippery it would be. Her bare feet slipped on the side of the yacht as she fought to pull herself up. She was out of breath and aching by the time she made it up.

Kekoa seemed to have just as much trouble. By the time they were both up, they realized someone following them. The mother hauled herself with them.

Sliding across the deck, the three women managed to get inside the boat and raced down a corridor. The boat tipped drastically and Kekoa slipped, falling hard on her side.

"K!" Max cried, helping her up. Kekoa winced as she gingerly stepped on her ankle.

"I think I sprained it," she said, clenching her teeth.

"Hurry!" the mother shrieked as a wave crashed against the boat.

Max looked at Kekoa who clung tightly to the rail. She was torn.

"Go," Kekoa ordered. "Do your job." Her eyes were filled with pain and resolve.

Max nodded and turned. She ran along with the woman, hurrying as fast as she could. They reached room 17, and the mother tried to push the door open.

Locked.

The baby's screams could be heard from inside.

"Jared!" the mother yelled, pushing the door again.

"Move," Max ordered.

She kicked the door with all her might. Pain rippled around her ankle and shin like a shockwave, but the wood began to splinter. When she kicked it a second time, it bounced open. The mother ran in and grabbed the crying baby.

Max screamed as another wave crashed down. Something began to creak in the sinking boat. She shuddered as the ceiling began to crack. Water was swelling around her feet. The boat slid to an angle and held there, Max was barely able to stay upright.

Together, the mother and Max fought their way to the upper deck. Outside, the storm was worse. Max could barely see. She looked over the railing; it wasn't that far a jump. She caught a lifeguard below.

"Carrie!" she screamed, ready to cry in relief when the girl look up, clearly shocked to see Max on the boat. "Catch her!" Max yelled. Max turned to the mother, who was clutching her child against her chest. "Jump. She'll help you. Hold on to the baby tight."

The woman leapt into the water.

Carrie was joined by another lifeguard, who began to tow the mother and child away. Carrie waved for Max to jump.

Max balanced on the edge and a sickening thought hit her.

Kekoa.

"I have to find Kekoa!" she yelled, turning back to the boat, which was tilted precariously. Max ran through the corridor. She found Kekoa as she rounded the corner.

"No!" she yelled.

Kekoa was half inside of a room. The dresser by the door had fallen on her, covering her stomach and legs.

"Max!" she gasped. "I can't move it."

Max leaned down and lifted with everything she had.

"Max! Kekoa!" a male voice yelled.

"Back here!" she cried, trying again to lift the dresser. It began to move, and Max realized JD was beside her, helping her.

He lifted Kekoa, cradling her in his arms, and the three made their way back outside. Max was ready to jump into the water when Kekoa exclaimed, "Max! Watch out!"

Max felt something slam into the back of her head and she was aware of herself falling into the water. Then nothing.


	13. By Your Side

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 13: By Your Side

*~*~*~*

Max slowly forced her eyes open and drew in a ragged breath. She moaned softly and looked around, blinking rapidly. White walls with a light blue flowered border. Hospital walls, she realized. She tried to sit up, but crashed back down as her head pounded.

The door opened and a doctor walked in, her brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. "Max? I'm Doctor Sanisha. How are you feeling?"

"Like my head is going to explode," she replied quietly. "Where are my friends?"

"A few are waiting outside. Jason, JD, and Kekoa? Seem very nice, very concerned, too," she responded, shinning a light in Max's eyes.

"Is Kekoa OK?" Max demanded, wincing as the light hit her eyes.

"Sprained ankle, she'll be fine," the doctor assured her.

"What happened to me?" she asked, putting a hand on her head.

"You were on a boat, remember?"

"Got that much," she replied.

"One of the beams came loose and hit you in the back of the head. You were lucky, it wasn't that bad a hit, no stitches required. The beam could have killed you, but the boat tilted and you slid out of the way. Just a concussion," Doctor Sanisha explained slowly.

"Who found me?" Max asked.

"Your friend, Jason, got to you first. Probably saved your life."

"Can I see him?" Max asked anxiously.

The doctor nodded and walked out the door. A minute later, Jason walked in. He walked over to Max's side and kissed her forehead. He sat on the edge of her bed and smoothed her hair back.

"How ya doing?" he asked.

Max smiled. "Better now that you're here."

"You almost gave me a heart attack. When I saw the beam hit you…" he shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the scene. "I'm just glad you're OK."

"Me, too," Max whispered. She closed her eyes as Jason leaned down and kissed her. She smiled against his lips. "Thank you for saving my life."

Jason glanced down at her hand and laced his fingers through hers. He raised her hand to his lips. "Thank you for saving mine," he replied gently.

Max was released the following day, but was given strict orders to remain calm and no work for at least a week. Max was walking across the hot sand in her bare feet towards Jason's tower when she saw the two girls with him.

Jason said something to make them laugh and Max felt a knife of jealousy twist in her stomach. She paused, realizing Jason couldn't see her, but she had a clear view of him.

"He's a player," a voice behind her said. Max whirled around and saw a brunette smirking at her. "Max, right? I've seen you around. I'm Jenna Avid," she said, holding out a manicured hand.

Max tentatively touched it. "Nice to meet you."

Jenna leaned against a palm tree and eyed Jason. "He's a cutie, but I don't think I've ever seen him go on with a relationship past one night." Jenna looked over Max. "You must have something that held him this long. I'm surprised you haven't caught him in bed with another woman yet."

Max remained silent. She felt sick. Was this the real Jason Ioane? A player? Someone who would sleep with a woman and then forget her?

But as Jason's deep laughter and the girls' flirtatious giggles were carried over by the ocean breeze, she had a hard time denying it. Max shook her head and stared at Jenna.

"You're wrong," she said evenly.

"Sure, sweetie," Jenna said and spun around, her long brown hair floating around her shoulders as she sashayed away.

Max sighed and leaned against the tree, trying to fight off the tears threatening to take over her body. She shook her head. Jenna was wrong, Jason wasn't like that.

Max groaned inwardly. What was she doing? Spying on him?

Clenching her towel tighter, she walked over to Jason, eyeing the two girls.

"Hey, Jase," she said.

Jason spun around and grinned. He came over and kissed her. "Max, I want you to meet some people." He turned back to the two girls, both with flawless, tanned skin. He pointed to one in a flowered bikini. "This is Rachel Crawford, and—" he pointed to the other, "Kelsey Morris. They were on the yacht that sunk last week."

Rachel extended her hand. "Jason was just telling us about how you got hurt saving that baby and your friend. The baby is my nephew."

Max smiled, she could have collapsed from relief. "Really, it's cool. Is he OK?"

Rachel nodded. Someone down the beach called her and she waved. "I better go, that's my boyfriend. Thanks again, guys!" She and Kelsey ran off.

Max sighed and laughed inwardly.

"What?" Jason asked.

Max gave him a half smile and stared into his eyes. "I can't believe I was jealous of those two girls."

"Jealous?" Jason repeated. "Of them?"

"It didn't help that Jenna Avid was telling me what a player you are—were," Max replied.

Jason's eyes darkened. "Jenna Avid has created so much trouble, nearly got Sean fired several times. She'll do anything to create problems on the team. We thought she was in LA, but I guess she's back. I wonder if Sean knows." He ran a hand through his hair.

Max smiled up at him. "It'll be OK."

Jason nodded and kissed her forehead. "I know."


	14. Lose Your Way

**Into My Heart**

**By:** Izabel

**Chapter 14:** Limitations

*~*~*~*

A little boy wandered over to them, rubbing his eyes with a sandy hand, crying. "I want my mommy," he whimpered. He stared up at them, his big brown eyes pleading. "Where's Mommy?"

Someone shouted from the water. Jason turned quickly to Max. "Can you…?"

Max nodded. "Go," she replied.

As Jason tore across the sand, Max grabbed the child's hand. "Do you remember where she was?"

The boy nodded. He pointed to an empty chair. "That's Mommy's."

Max's brow furrowed. She went over to the chair and looked around the beach. No one seemed to be searching for his or her kid. "OK, what's your name?"

"Kevin," he replied, sniffing.

"Are you sure this is your stuff, honey?" Max asked, kneeling to his level.

He picked up a bucket and pointed to the name on it. "Kevin Cray. Me."

Max sighed and stood up. When she looked back down, she noticed a piece of paper on the chair. Something twisted in her gut and she bent to retrieve it. Her heart leapt into her throat as she read it.

_Please keep my son safe._

Nothing else. Next she looked for Jason. He was on the beach, helping an elderly couple. His eyes met hers and he lifted an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"OK, Kevin," Max began. The boy had been sitting on his towel quietly, playing with a dump truck. "Why don't you come with me?"

"How old are you?"

"Six," he said.

Kevin stood, and brought his truck as he followed Max up to Jason's tower and went inside with her. He sat in a corner of the room and played quietly with his truck. Moments later, Jason joined them. Max thrust the note into his hands.

He read it, looked at Max, and read it again. "She left her kid?"

"Shhh!" Max hissed, pushing him outside. "What now?"

Jason spread his hands wide. "Call Sean."

Max nodded, checked on Kevin, and picked up the phone. "I need to speak to Sean."

Moments later, she was patched through to Sean's cell.

"This better be important," he grumbled.

Max had forgotten he and Leigh had taken the day off.

"It is," she said quickly. "Sean, it's Max. A mother left her kid on the beach with a note saying for us to take care of him."

"What?" he replied. "I'll be right there."

Max set down the phone and shrugged at Jason. She turned and saw Kevin behind her.

"She left." He said it so plainly and innocently, Max felt her heart break. "Didn't she?" Before Max or Jason could reply, he went on to ask, "What's your name?"

"Max," she replied gently. "This is Jason."

"Hey," Jason said, kneeling beside the boy.

Max glanced out at the water. Three kids were crashing into the water on their surfboards, not heeding the signs posted that had 'no-surfing' sprawled across them. "Jase?" she said, pointing to the water.

He groaned and took off across the sand.

Max sighed as she watched her boyfriend rush over to the surfers. "Are you hungry, Kevin?" she asked gently. 

He shook his head. "You're nicer than Aunt Karen."

Max stood up quickly. "I'm wha—" She stopped. "Has this happened before?"

Kevin nodded, biting down on his lower lip. "Mommy left me with Aunt Karen last summer for a few months, but she came back." He looked at his sandy feet. "But Aunt Karen died three months ago."

"I'm sorry," Max said genuinely. Max glanced up as she heard a truck stop by the tower. Leigh and Sean were running up the ramp moments later.

"Kevin, this is Leigh and Sean, they're going to help you find your Mom, OK?" Max asked gently, turning Kevin's hand over into Sean's palm.

Kevin nodded with the trust of a child. He looked at Leigh. "You have pretty hair."

Leigh laughed softly. "Thank you, Kevin. You're not so bad looking yourself."

"Hey, should I be jealous?" Sean asked with mock seriousness. He looked at Max. "I'll talk to you later?"

Max nodded. Thinking twice, she handed Sean the note. "You might want this."

She watched them drive away with Kevin and she shuddered. How could someone leave his or her son? She was still entertaining the thought when Jason returned.

He gently tapped her shoulder and she whirled around and smiled up at him. "Sean and Leigh just took Kevin."

"I saw," he replied. He glanced at his watch. "I'm off in a few minutes. You hungry?"

Max shook her head. She shut her eyes and a slow smiled crept across her face. When she opened her eyes she saw Jason giving her an odd look. Max wound her arms around his muscled torso and pulled his body close, pressing herself against him. "Maybe I could eat dessert…" Understanding lit up Jason's eyes. He gave her a quick kiss before returning his gaze to the water and sand.

His dark eyes were smiling as Max pushed off from the guardrail and ran her fingertips across Jason's bare, tanned back. She felt him shudder under her touch and smirked. She slowly sashayed down the ramp, feeling his eyes upon her every move. She spun on her heel and gave him a huge grin. He laughed slightly and shook his head in amusement. She shielded her eyes with her hand. "Can you toss me my towel? It's still up there."

Jason saw her towel by his bag and reached down for it. He gently tossed it over the side to her. His eyes swept across the sand, noting the handful of teenage boys whose eyes were openly roaming across Max's body. He snorted and rolled his eyes, finally focusing them back on the beach.

"Hey, Jamie!" he heard Max yell. Jason turned and saw Jamie, his replacement for the afternoon shift walking over. Jamie's ears turned red as Max waved to him. He dared to look up for a second, and the look her gave Max made Jason's eyes narrow.

Jason was used to guys looking at Max—how could they not? She was gorgeous. He also knew she would never cheat on him, but something about Jamie made him uneasy. He always seemed to be catching Jamie staring at Max. At first he thought it an innocent crush, but now it seemed like more.

Jason started down the ramp as Jamie paused beside Max. As Max talked to Jamie in a light, conversational tone, she reached her hand back for Jason to take. As Jason stood beside Max, Jamie's face reddened and he backed up a step. Nodding stiffly to Jason, he turned to Max and said, "I'll see you around, right?"

"Probably," Max answered innocently. She smiled at Jason. "Ready?"

Jason nodded, and casting a warning look at Jamie, he allowed Max to lead him away. Once out of earshot, Jason voiced his concerns.

Max simply laughed. "Baby, trust me."

"I do trust you," Jason replied. "I don't trust him."

Max smiled sweetly at his concern and leaned against him as they walked. "Jamie's harmless. And he could never ever compare to you." Max stopped and turned Jason to face her. "I love _you_."

Jason smiled in spite of himself. "I love you, too," he responded and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away and stared down at Max. Her blue eyes were turned up to him, love shinning in them. She looked so sweet and innocent.

Max sighed and tucked her hand inside of Jason's. They were walking past a tower when they heard a loud crash. Both spun and saw a cloud of smoke rising over the horizon.

"Jason!" JD yelled, running towards him. "Two jet skis collided, I need backup!"

Jason took off into the water. Max started to follow, but Jason turned abruptly and stopped her. "Stay on the beach!" he ordered.

Max halted and glared at his retreating form, hating to feel useless. She watched both of them swim out on boards towards the accident and smacked her fist into her palm. She groaned in frustration. A piercing wail ripped through the buzzing crowd and the truck stopped by the tower. Two lifeguards Max barely knew jumped out and hurried into the water.

Sighing in defeat, Max turned and began to walk towards Headquarters—alone.

She had been sitting on the couch in the lounge for nearly half an hour when Jason came in. His eyes met hers and smoldered. He walked over to her and motioned for her to follow him.

Once outside, he flashed his dark eyes at her. "You know you're not supposed to do anything for at least a week—are you crazy?"

"I forgot," Max snapped back, brushing a blond lock out of her eyes. "Besides, you didn't even let me get near the water. I want to help—it's my natural instinct as a lifeguard! You know that!"

"Why'd you take off? I walked up and down the beach looking for you until Carrie told me she saw you come in here!" Jason shouted.

"I didn't know I had to check in and tell you everywhere I was going, Dad," she retorted sarcastically.

"I thought maybe you were stupid and tried to follow us and were unconscious at the bottom of the ocean, Max!" he yelled.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid?" Max roared. She looked deep into his eyes and shook her head with visible disgust. "I'm outta here."

Without another word, she turned and walked to her car. Her tires squealed in protest as she raced out of the lot, tears blinding her vision.


	15. Hard to Say I'm Sorry

**Into My Heart**

**By: **Izabel

**Chapter 15:** Hard To Say I'm Sorry

*~*~*~*

Once home, she collapsed on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She lifted her head and smelled. The pillow's scent was full of Jason. So this was their first fight—and it was horrible. Max felt like she would be ill—physically ill.

She sat up as she heard the door open to the penthouse.

"Max?" a voice called.

Max sighed. "In here, Kekoa," she yelled, forgetting she'd given Kekoa and JD a key last week.

Kekoa came into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She handed Max a tissue from the night table. "Want to tell me why Jason's at the training center beating the hell out of a punching bag and you're in here crying?"

Max laughed bitterly. "We had a fight."

"Any idiot could have guessed that much," Kekoa swiped at her long black mane of hair, pushing it back. "What about?"

"JD needed help on a rescue and Jason and I went to help—"

"But you not supposed to—"

"I know," Max groaned. "Jason yelled at me to stop, I got mad because I couldn't help, and I took off. Jason thought I'd tried to help and was floating unconscious in the water somewhere and freaked out, but Carrie told him I was at the Training Center," Max paused, taking in a long breath. "He found me and yelled at me for scaring him, I yelled back, and took off." She leaned against the bed frame and sniffed. "He was right—I push myself too hard. He was just worried."

Kekoa smiled wanly. "I know that. You always do that. Remember when we went skiing a few years back and you hit your head on that tree?"

Max laughed. "That tree hit me!"

"But remember, you were right up on the hills the next day—against the doctor's orders, and you hit the same tree."

"I'm telling you—that tree was out to get me," Max protested. She watched as a sick look passed across Kekoa's face. "K? You all right?"

Kekoa eyed her with a shrug. "I feel sick."

Max sighed. "K, you've gotta tell JD."

Kekoa glanced away. "I know." She squared her shoulders and shook out her ebony mane. "We're supposed to be talking about you and Jason, not me and JD."

Max looked at her hands and back up into Kekoa's eyes. "Do you think Jason's still at the Center?"

Kekoa's face smiled slowly. "JD said he'd send Jason over, about now."

Both girls turned as the bedroom door opened and Jason stepped into the room. He held a single white rose in his hand. Kekoa gave him a reassuring smile and left the room.

Max looked at Jason. "I'm sorry," she said. "I…You were right—I was pushing myself too much."

"No," Jason said gently, sitting beside her. He tucked a piece of dark blond hair behind her ear and traced his fingertip along her jaw. "I was wrong. I never should have called you stupid. You're one of the most intelligent, sensitive, sweet people I know. Forgive me?"

Max grabbed his hand lightly and pressed her warm lips on his palm. "Of course I do."

Jason handed her the rose and Max look at it. She smiled back at Jason. "Thank you." She leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

Hours later, Max sighed contentedly in Jason's arms. "This is perfect," she whispered gently against her pillow.

"What?" Jason asked softly, his breath tickling her ear.

Max shivered and twisted her body against his, meeting his lips again. "I said, this is perfect."

"I know," he replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

A sudden thought occurred to Max. "Have you ever been in love before?"

Jason drew back in shock. "What?" he asked, unsure he'd heard her correctly.

"Have you ever been in love before—I mean, before me?" she repeated, trying to clarify her answer. She looked deeply in his eyes. A flicker of uncertainty passed through them.

"Why does it matter?" he said carefully.

Max sat up, wrapping the satin sheet around her naked body. "Why is this such a hard question?" she countered.

Jason sighed and flopped back against his pillow. "Once."

Max swallowed. "What was she like? What was her name?"

"Why do you care so much, Max?" Jason asked, a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"I was just curious," Max replied defensively.

After a moment of silence, Jason said," Her name was Mya. She played professional volleyball. She died of a heart condition almost a year ago."

Max shut her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Jason responded evenly. He turned to her. "While we're on the subject of unanswered questions—I have one for you."

Max smiled openly. "Ask away."

"Where does all this come from?" he questioned, sweeping an open hand across the room. "No regular lifeguard salary could afford all this."

Max sighed. "I was afraid you'd ask this." She thought for a minute, not sure where to begin. "You know Kekoa and I have been friends for years, right?" Jason nodded. "The reason is because our fathers did business together. My father is the founder and CEO of Stiler Enterprises—as in Stiler Electronics, Stiler Designs, and Stiler Cosmetics. The designs and cosmetics are huge with the royals and in New York, LA, and Chicago. The electronics are used world-wide."

Jason sat there stunned. "So your…"

"A multi-millionaire. Well, billionaire, I guess." Max looked at her hands. "When my father died two years ago, I inherited everything. My mother died when I was a baby, so everything went to me. I was technically the president of Stiler Enterprises, but I didn't want the job—it wasn't me. So I sold almost all of my shares to the company, and one of my close friends is running the company now. Needless to say, I made a few fortunes," Max finished. She gave Jason a sideways glance, wondering what would happen next.

Jason slowly climbed out of bed and pulled his jeans on. "I need to go."

"Jase," Max pleaded. She stood up, clutching the sheet around her. "Please don't leave."

He shook his head. "I just need to clear my head," he said placidly. He went to leave and looked back at Max where he noticed her eyes filling with tears. He leaned over and kissed her. "I promise I'll be back in an hour."

Max felt the tears well in her eyes for the second time that day as she heard the door shut. She couldn't ignore the permanent sound it made as it resounded in the hall.


	16. Seeing the Other Side

Into My Heart ****

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 16: Seeing the Other Side

*~*~*~*

Max walked to the closet and grabbed a shirt. She bent over her dresser and pulled out a pair of faded jeans. She tugged them on, grabbed her keys and stalked out of the penthouse.

She started her BMW and screeched out of the parking lot.

Jason walked into the house he shared with JD, realizing he hadn't been there in a few weeks. As he walked in, her smirked, picking up a purple lace bra.

"I sure hope this is Kekoa's," he mumbled. "JD?" he called a bit louder.

He heard someone moving towards the front of the house, Kekoa appeared a moment later in a towel. Jason laughed as she blushed.

"Maybe I should get some clothes?" she suggested, already heading to JD's room.

"You don't have to," he teased.

"What would Max say?" Kekoa called back.

Jason frowned. "Actually, I need to talk to you about her."

Kekoa came out a second later in a flowered halter dress. Her wet tresses stuck and clung to her body. "What happened?"

"She told me about her father," Jason said.

"Sad, huh?" Kekoa replied, shaking her head. "She was devastated for such a long time, another reason she went back to Manhattan; she had to plan the funeral."

"What?" Jason demanded.

Kekoa shifted, surprise in her eyes. "She never told you that he killed himself?"

Jason shook his head, stunned beyond belief. "I meant she told me how her dad was rich, and that's why she had so much money."

Kekoa grimaced. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"You couldn't have known," Jason assured her. He smacked his forehead. "And I acted like a jerk. She told me this, after I asked her to, and I just sat there like an idiot. Then I left."

Kekoa eyed him warily. "Did she leave, too?" Kekoa asked.

"She was there when I left," he replied.

Kekoa groaned and grabbed the phone.

"K?" Jason demanded. "What?"

Kekoa punched in the numbers. When the person picked up, she sighed in relief. "Max? Where are you?"

"Why?" Max asked suspiciously. "Is Jason there?"

"He's here," Kekoa said slowly, looking at him. "Where are you?"

Max laughed over the line. "Well, I'm still in Oahu."

"Max!" Kekoa yelled.

"I'll be at your place in an hour—promise. Keep Jase there," she said. "Bye, K."

Kekoa sighed as she shook her head and hung up the phone. "Unbelievable," she muttered. "That girl is going to kill me yet…"

Jason stood up. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Kekoa answered honestly. She bit her lower lip. Both people turned as the door opened and JD walked in.

"Hey, guys," he said. He walked past Jason, slapping him on the shoulder before leaning over and kissing Kekoa's mouth. He studied both of their faces. "What's up?"

"Max has officially gone AWOL," Kekoa replied. She stood up and drew in a deep breath. "I should start dinner. Max said she'd be here in and hour or so." Kekoa paused. She laughed aloud. "I know where she is."

"Where?" Jason demanded.

Kekoa smirked and sighed loudly. "You'll find out soon enough." She eyed the window. "Well, that didn't take long." She walked to the front door and pulled it open where Max was climbing out of her car. She jogged down the steps, Jason and JD not far behind. Jason broke into a run and went to her side. 

"We need to talk," he said urgently.

Max stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, we do. Every time we have a problem, we can't just run away from each other." She laced her fingers through his. Turning to Kekoa she said, "I'll call you later?"

"No way," Kekoa exclaimed. "Get your butt back here and let me assess the damage."

Max pouted. "It's not that bad…"

Kekoa arched and eyebrow. "Well?"

Sighing hard, Max lifted the bottom of her tank top and rolled her eyes. Everyone noted the silver ring that was now attached to her bellybutton. 

"Max!" Kekoa cried. "Didn't that hurt?"

"I like pain," Max defended herself. "It helps me cope."

"You're crazy," Kekoa retorted.

Jason smirked. "I kinda like it."

"See?" Max retorted. 

Kekoa shook her head. "You do this every time you have a fight with someone. A new piercing or a tattoo."

"I only have one tattoo!" Max cried indignantly.

"You do?" JD asked.

"Butterfly. Left hip." Jason informed. "Wanna go?"

Max nodded. "Everything's cool now, K," Max assured her. "See you in the morning."

Kekoa nodded absently, letting JD pull her back to the house. Max and Jason climbed in their separate cars and drove back to the Penthouse.

Max met Jason inside her apartment and shut the door softly behind her, clicking the lock into place. "We should talk."

Jason dropped the paper he'd been reading and leaned back on the couch. "Yeah, we should," he agreed.

Max took the armchair across from him. "If I sit near you…Whenever I'm near you, I forget everything I wanted to say. I mean, it's like I forget that I'm mad at you and I just want you to hold me and kiss me, and I can't have that right now," Max explained.

"I feel the same way," he replied. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry I left, I was just shocked. I needed room."

Max stared at her hands before looking him in the eye. "It hurt when you walked out, Jase. It was like, you couldn't accept me for me. Money or not, I'm still the same old Max. How would you have felt if I got up and left after we made love, and after you spilled your guts about Maya?"

Jason set his eyes on the table. "I understand, Max."

"Do you?" Max asked softly, climbing to her feet. She walked behind the chair and protectively wrapped her arms around her waist. "All my life, people have always reacted in some way to my money. Some wanted to be with me for it, others resented me and it hurt, but never as much as when you left me." She felt a hot tear slide down her cheek. "There I was, happy you and I were OK, that we were OK, and you trusted me enough to tell me about Maya. Next thing I know, I'm lying naked and alone in my bed, wondering where the hell my boyfriend went to." She was openly crying now and could barely see the helpless look Jason was giving her. She sank to her knees behind the chair and cried into her hands.

Jason came up next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Max. I wasn't thinking." Max allowed him to help her to her feet and carry her to the bedroom. Jason spread himself out beside her, pulling her body against his. He watched as she silently drifted off to sleep. He smoothed back her hair and propped himself up on his elbow, watching her deep breaths and the way her chest rose with each intake.


	17. All For You

****

Into My Heart

By: Izabel

****

Chapter 17: All For You

*~*~*~*

Max forced her eyes open the next morning and looked around. "Jase?" she called tentatively. She looked at the clock. It read 10:07. "I'm late," she mumbled. Her heart broke as she went into the bathroom and realized Jason wasn't with her. She brushed her hair and teeth and entered her room again, but stopped short as she saw Jason in the doorway, a tray piled with eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage in his arms.

Max's jaw dropped. "Wha—"

"I thought you might be hungry," he said simply. "Now back to bed with you."

Max shook her head. "I'm already late for work—"

"Did you forget we both asked off for today?" Jason replied easily. "Now get back in that bed."

Soundlessly, Max slid back into the bed, her eyes filled with awe and love. Jason set the tray in front of her and crawled over her to her side. He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Jase, baby, I don't get it," she said.

"Happy Birthday," he said sweetly.

Max laughed. "I totally forgot!" She smiled happily up at him. "You remembered?"

Jason laughed. "Of course I did."

Max and Jason ate in near silence, only breaking from eating to ask small, irrelevant questions. Once done, Jason stood and carried the tray to the kitchen. He was on his way back to the bedroom, when he paused by the coffee table and picked up a picture.

It was of himself and Max. They were laughing and Jason was holding her in his arms. The next picture was of Jason, JD, Sean, and Zack. Another one had JD and Kekoa, one had Max and Kekoa, and the last had all eight of them; JD had Max on his shoulders, Sean had Kekoa on his, Zack had Leigh, and Jason held up Carrie. He remembered the day they had all spent on the beach. Almost three weeks earlier.

"What are you looking at?" Max asked, coming up behind him.

Jason turned and smiled at her. "Just some pictures." He placed his hands on her waist. "Where do you want to go today?"

Max lifted and eyebrow and shut her eyes dreamily. "We could just stay here all day, I'm sure we could amuse ourselves somehow…"

Jason snorted. "Tempting, babe, but no."

Max's eyes flew open. "What? Since when have you ever turned me down?" She jutted out her lower lip in a pout.

"We'll have time for that stuff later, right now I want us to go out and have some fun. Hang out on the beach, lunch, and maybe go on a hike to Paradise Falls…"

"OK," Max agreed. A devilish smile crossed her lips. "I bought this new bathing suit last week with Kekoa…"

Jason arched an eyebrow. "Go change," he urged, shooing her along. He followed and went into the bedroom after her. 

Max stepped out of bathroom in shorts and a small tank top that hugged her upper body. Jason was dressed in a blue T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and black swim trunks.

Max grabbed a bag from under the bed and tossed a few towels, sunscreen, and a frisbee inside. She tossed it to Jason who grabbed his car keys from the night table. They walked out the front door and Max locked it.

They took the elevator down before stepping outside. Max slid her sunglasses from her head to shield her eyes as they got into Jason's jeep. As he drove, Max tied her hair back into a messy bun to keep it from whipping in her eyes. Jason parked near the beach, grabbed their bag and waited for Max to come around the side.

The sun was shining as they strolled down the hill to the beach hand-in-hand. They waved to Kelly Ryan in her tower and set their towels up. JD wandered over from the other tower.

"Hey, guys," he said. He kissed Max's forehead. "Happy birthday, Max."

"Thanks, JD," she beamed.

Jason raised his eyebrows at JD who smiled conspiratorially and nodded. Max looked from one to the other. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Jason said quickly, too quickly.

"Inside joke," JD replied hastily.

"I'm not buying," Max responded, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at them.

JD bit his lip. "I should get back to my tower." He turned and jogged away.

"JD!" Max yelled in frustration. She looked at Jason. "Tell me."

Jason gave her an innocent smile. "Tell you what, babe?"

Max sighed. "Come on, Jase…" She wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled up at him seductively. "You know you wanna tell me."

Jason groaned and stepped away from her. "Nothing to tell."

Max clucked her tongue in her mouth. She shrugged. "Fine. We can play that way." She shed her shorts and tank top, revealing a bikini that left little to the imagination. She arched an eyebrow before turning to saunter to the water.

Jason watched as every male turned in her direction. A few were even bold enough to say hi, but Max simply smiled and kept going until she reached the water, went under the surface, and came out glistening, water droplets dripping from her perfect figure.

"Not fair," Jason retorted as she came back.

Max smiled sweetly. "What's not, hon?"

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled her to him, their bodies sliding against each other from the water. He kissed her softly, then more urgently. When they came up for air, a spattered applause broke out across the beach.

Max blushed and waved slightly to her audience. "That's embarrassing."

Jason grinned. "So?"

Max grinned and looped her arm around his neck again. "Good point," she murmured as their lips brushed once more.


	18. Tell The Truth

Into My Heart 

**By: **Izabel

**Chapter 18:** Tell The Truth

*~*~*~*

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

Kekoa didn't look up. She didn't look anywhere for that matter. She'd just heaved the meager contents of her stomach into the toilet at JD and Jason's apartment as JD was walking in. He'd gotten off early so they could meet Jason and Max to celebrate her birthday.

Kekoa flushed the toilet and lifted herself from the floor, exhausted and weak. She sagged slightly as JD gripped her upper arms, gently helping her.

"I'll call Max and Jason and tell them you're sick," he offered, handing her a damp cloth to wipe off her mouth.

Kekoa looked up at him, her eyes finally meeting his. She was blown away by the amount of love and concern that rested there. "Don't…don't call them."

"But you're sick," he began to protest.

"I'm not…sick," she murmured, stepping around him and going into the hall. She walked slowly to his bedroom and sank onto the bed. She didn't need to turn around to know he was leaning against the doorframe studying her.

"Kekoa, what's going on?" There was an edge to his voice now; he knew she was keeping something from him. That she'd _been_ hiding something for a while now.

"I guess it's time I told you," she managed to choke out, still not daring to meet his gaze. If she looked into his eyes—those trusting eyes—she'd break down. JD waited patiently.

"I'm pregnant."

The two words exploded between them and Kekoa closed her eyes, mentally steeling herself for his angry words. She opened her eyes slowly when she felt the bed shift under his weight as he sat beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he reached for her hands and squeezed them.

Her shoulders dropped in relief as she realized he wasn't going to yell. "I guess…I was scared," she admitted.

JD tucked a strand of hair back from her face, trailing his fingertips gently down the delicate curve of her jaw. "You should have trusted me."

"I know." Kekoa felt a tear slip out of the corner of one eye. JD wiped it away soundlessly. He pulled her to him and she crawled willingly onto his lap, resting her head against his broad shoulder as his arms circled her.

It was minutes before JD broke the silence. "I don't ever want you to hide something from me. You can always come to me, Kekoa."

She pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes. "I know…I'm sorry, JD."

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, then her lips. "How far along are you?"

Kekoa smiled shyly. "A little over nine weeks."

JD dropped one hand to her stomach and let it rest there. He looked at her seriously. "I love you. And I'll love our child."

Kekoa felt tears prick the backs of her eyes. "I know," she nodded. "I love you, too."

*~*~*~*

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Max begged as Jason led her forward. One of his hands covered her eyes while the other rested on her hip to guide her.

Max stumbled and his hold her tightened. "OK, this isn't fun anymore, Jase."

Jason smiled broadly down at his girlfriend. "Just a few more steps," he promised against her ear. A few steps later they stopped.

Max waited, leaning her back against his front. "Now what?"

Jason lowered his hand and Max yelped slightly in shock as the majority of the Baywatch staff yelled, "Surprise!" She stumbled backwards into Jason, who held her by the shoulders to support her.

"Happy birthday!" Kekoa beamed as she quickly ran to Max's side, hugging her best friend.

Max gaped at them all, taking in the dozens of people, the mountain of presents on the table in the corner, the streamers hanging from every corner of Baywatch Headquarters, the balloons…everything.

"This is for me?" Max asked quietly, stunned.

Jason kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday."


End file.
